Un frère câlin
by Minata Aruyo
Summary: Madara félicite un membre de son clan et Izuna est légèrement jaloux. Celui-ci va aller réclamer des câlins à son frère qui n'est pourtant pas connu pour être quelqu'un de très démonstratif...


_Comme promis voici le premier one-shot sur le manga Naruto. J'ai essayé de faire un peu original en ne me focalisant pas sur un couple mais sur des frères. Je trouve que Madara et Izuna, quoique très proche, ne sont pas assez mis en avant. Voilà pourquoi j'ai écrit sur eux. Ce one-shot plutôt court est inspiré d'une image trouvé sur internet :_ _.fr/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2F564x%2F59%2F59%2F64% &imgrefurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fpin%2F392516923751122405%2F&h=992&w=391&tbnid=_HcCzonKiWf_FM%3A&docid=Ts7lThjAn9UtlM&ei=iPnwV6zqGMjaU9yjlPAN&tbm=isch&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=312&page=2&start=49&ndsp=38&ved=0ahUKEwiszsbci7zPAhVI7RQKHdwRBd4QMwiHAShPME8&safe=strict&bih=745&biw=1600_

 _Je met en raiting K+ pour allusion à une relation homosexuelle._

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto cependant l'histoire est ma propriété._

 _Je vous laisse en profiter !_

§-§

Madara Uchiha était connu pour être froid voire insensible, du moins envers ses ennemis ou ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cependant, s'il avait du mal à montrer ses sentiments, il était tout à fait capable d'aimer, contrairement à ce que certains pensaient. Il aimait son clan, c'était sa famille, et même s'il était sévère avec eux, c'était uniquement par soucis de leurs sécurités et il les chérissait autant qu'il le pouvait. Il aimait Hashirama Senju qui était son meilleur -et premier- ami et qui était, depuis peu, un peu plus que ça. Et par dessus tout, il aimait Izuna, son plus jeune frère, et le seul qui lui restait. Quiconque s'en prendrait à lui goûterait au courroux du chef des Uchiha. Et ceux qui y avaient déjà fait face n'était plus là pour en témoigner.

Contrairement à la pensée collective, Madara était quelqu'un d'aimant. En même temps, bien que la plupart des gens l'ignore, le clan Uchiha était maudit, non pas par la haine, mais par l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils portaient à une seule et unique personne. Et pour le chef de clan, cette personne était son petit frère.

Aujourd'hui, le 23 septembre, la remise des récompenses de fin de semestre(1) avait lieu à l'académie des ninjas. Il était 17 h 56 et les jeunes Uchiha faisant parti de l'académie rentraient chez eux, tout heureux et ayant hâte de montrer leurs récompenses à leurs parents, le saluant au passage. Le plus téméraire d'entre eux, Fukami Uchiha(2), s'approcha de lui et déclara avec fierté :

"Regardez ! J'ai eu trois récompenses !"

Et en effet, il avait trois badges épinglés à son T-shirt. Madara sourit au garçon de neuf ans et lui caressa tendrement la tête en le félicitant.

"Bravo, je suis fier de toi !"

Du coin de l'œil, le plus âgé des Uchiha repéra Izuna qui, caché derrière un mur, les regardait avec envie. Il décida de congédier le jeune garçon pour savoir ce que son frère bien-aimé désirait.

"Allez Fukami, part vite les montrer à tes parents !  
\- Oui ! Tout de suite chef !"

Et le garnement partit en courant. Madara ne bougea pas, attendant que son jeune frère vienne à lui. Ce qu'Izuna fit rapidement. Il arriva en marchant timidement vers son aîné. Il s'arrêta près de lui et il frotta sa tête contre son dos en agrippant son haut à deux mains, comme l'aurait fait un chat à la recherche de câlins. Cela amusa et attendrit Madara. Du haut de ses 16 ans, Izuna avait des réactions enfantines, parfois puériles, qui le rajeunissait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était sûrement de sa faute, il le choyait trop et cédait à tous ces caprices. Il faut dire que quand il s'y mettait, Izuna pouvait être réellement craquant.

Comme maintenant, où il regardait son frère aîné avec une moue boudeuse et des grands yeux brillants destinés à le faire céder. Le chef des Uchiha, absolument fou de la moue de son adorable petit frère décida de faire durer le jeu. Il prit donc une mine d'incompréhension et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation. Pour toute réponse, Izuna apporta sa propre main à sa tête et se la caressa, demandant de cette manière à Madara d'en faire de même. Celui-ci craqua.

Il enroula son bras gauche autour du cou de son frère et le ramena vers lui. Un grand sourire au visage, il ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère qui ronronnait presque. Leur étreinte dura quelques minutes avant que Madara ne se mette à chatouiller les côtes d'Izuna qui se tordait de rire dans les bras de plus grand.

"A-arrête grand frère, supplia-t-il en s'étouffant avec ses gloussements, s'il te plaît nii-san !"

Il s'arrêta et, en serrant son frère dans ses bras, il souffla, tout en lui baisant le front :

"Je t'aime Izuna."

Le déclic d'un appareil photo se fit entendre. Madara se tourna, toujours avec son frère dans les bras, vers la provenance du son. Et c'est là qu'il découvrit avec stupéfaction Hashirama, dont le visage était traversé d'un grand sourire, et Tobirama qui contrairement à d'habitude avait un sourire en coin.

"Qui aurait cru que Madara puisse être aussi aimant et aussi tendre, demanda le cadet des Senju, cela va en étonner plus d'un, n'est-ce pas grand frère ?  
\- Ah ça oui, confirma Hashirama avec un rire dans la voix, même quand nous sommes seuls ensemble il n'est pas comme ça. Il est plutôt...  
\- On se passera de détail sur vos déboires amoureux, onii-san, grimaça l'albinos."

Cela fit rire son frère et sourire l'Uchiha concerné. L'autre Uchiha, à savoir Izuna, lança un regard quelque peu jaloux à Hashirama. Il aimait bien le Senju, mais sa relation avec son frère le gênait car il n'aimait pas que celui-ci fasse attention à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais Madara n'aimait personne autant qu'Izuna. Son frère était la prunelle de ses yeux et s'il venait à mourir, Madara ne s'en remettrait jamais et perdrait sans aucun doute la raison tant la tristesse serait intense. Et cela, même les Senju le savait. Le chef des Uchiha jeta un regard noir à l'appareil qui venait d'immortaliser son moment de complicité avec son frère.

"Vous avez pris une photo ? Les accusa-t-il.  
\- Je dirai même une vidéo, fit Hashirama avec un grand sourire."

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, Tobirama relança la vidéo au moment où Madara disait "Je t'aime Izuna" avec un sourire moqueur. Izuna gloussa de plaisir et son frère s'empourpra -de colère ? de gène ?- avant de faire un pas vers les Senju, un air menaçant au visage. Mais son avancé fut stoppé par son cadet qui le retenait par la manche. Il se tourna vers lui avec tout l'intérêt dont il était capable, sous les sourires goguenards des deux intrus.

"Izuna ? l'interrogea-t-il.  
\- Aniki, se plaignit-il, encore... Je veux encore des câlins, dit-il de sa voix la plus mignonne en tirant un peu plus la manche de son frère."

Le chef des Uchiha le regarda avec hésitation, se mordant la lèvre inférieure sous le dilemme. Il voulait vraiment faire plaisir à son frère mais les démons Senju étaient encore là. Izuna l'acheva quand il le regarda sous ses cils, la lèvre inférieure avancée dans une moue exagérément suppliante.

Il reprit donc son petit frère dans ses bras en lui grattant la base des cheveux alors qu'Izuna murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles en fermant les yeux de contentement. Les frères du clan adverse rigolèrent tout en recommençant à filmer.

Madara souffla d'exaspération et brisa son étreinte sous les protestations du plus jeune.

"Viens Izuna, on rentre.  
\- D'accord, fit docilement le cadet. Grand frère ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Je t'aime !  
\- Moi aussi petit frère, répondit Madara en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Izuna, tous les deux se dirigeant vers chez eux.

Oui, Madara aimerait son frère jusqu'à sa mort, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Qui a dit que les âmes sœurs étaient forcément des amoureux ?

§-§

 _Au Japon, la rentrée scolaire se fait en avril donc la fin du premier semestre a lieu en septembre._

 _Fukami Uchiha est un personnage que j'ai inventé pour cette histoire et n'est donc pas un personnage réel de Naruto. Il représente le jeune garçon que Madara félicite sur la première image._

 _Et voilà. J'espère que cela vous aura (d'autant plus que je me suis levée à 5 heures pour voler l'ordi de mon frère et pouvoir vous le poster). J'accepte toutes les critiques, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser un review !_


End file.
